Papyrus/FourthRhyme's first version
The soon-to-be member of the royal guard enters M.U.G.E.N with custom sprites edited from ''UNDERTALE, his friends (and sink) for helpers, and three Hypers with different effects. The assists strangely reference other franchises such as Bubsy, Five Nights at Freddy's, Team Fortress 2 and Plants vs. Zombies.'' ) |Image = File:FourthRhymePapyrusPortrait.gif |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = FourthRhyme |Downloadlink = Google Drive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Papyrus uses , and for his basics, as well as in the commands for the Special and Hyper moves. These commands are fairly simple, allowing both beginning and advanced players to make full use of the character. Papyrus's Specials are all helpers of some sort, each different from the other and only one being summonable at a time. Of Papyrus's three Hypers, two deal damage and one is more assist-based; Fabled Blue Attack only deals damage to moving opponents, which can be effective when timed to an opponents AI pattern, Shoppin' '' lets the player select between either ''Tem Shop or Muffet, the former granting Papyrus armor that buffs his Attack and restores his Life, whilst the latter summons Muffet's Pet to chase the opponent and bite them for damage. Finally, Portal Kombat creates a portal in the stage, which will randomly spawn assists on a timed interval at the cost of disabling his own assists. A unique feature of the assists is that both Mettaton and the very tall sink can be pushed around the stage, which can surprise unsuspecting opponents. Unfortunately, the character does have some problems; some hitboxes are a bit inconsistent, and Mettaton can corner an opponent if pushed enough times. Being built off the author's own Candyman character, Papyrus uses custom A.I. It is relatively similar to the base character's A.I., have an easy A.I. that frequently attempts to knock down airborne players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + }}| | }} + }}| | }} + }}|| }} | Uses 250 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} |Can be pushed using + Uses 500 Power| }} |Uses 250 Power| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 250 Power| }} + |Only hurts moving opponents Uses 1000 power| }} + |Choice between Tem Shop and Muffet Uses 1500 power| }} + |Summons portal Uses 2000 power| }} 'Others' |Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} |Only during Shoppin' Gives Papyrus Tem Armor| }} |Only during Shoppin' Summons cupcake monster| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos File:M.U.G.E.N. Undertale Papyrus COMPLETED File:Ender's Mugen - Wowie! A human! Trivia *Papyrus has special intros against Frisk, Genocide Frisk, Chara, Sans, Undyne and himself, as well as the Alternate Universe versions of said characters. *Papyrus features an automatic Anti-Cheap mode, activated when fighting certain other characters; when activated, it will cause Papyrus will go into a state called 'Soul Mode' where all of his attacks spawn a helper, even the Portal Kombat ones, and he becomes invulnerable for a few seconds to regenerate. *Interestingly, there is code referencing a character with the internal name Undertale Alphys by FourthRhyme in the lose-by-time state and Alphys -Soul Mode- by FourthRhyme in the anti-cheap list. This is due to the fact that FourthRhyme was working on Alphys during Papyrus' development. The internal name Papyrus -Soul Mode- by FourthRhyme is also referenced. *''Portal Kombat's name is a reference to both the ''Mortal Kombat franchise and an event level found in the first Plants vs. Zombies game. *Papyrus' 'Sexy Fish' winpose is a reference to the aptly-named YouTube video, "Undyne is a Sexy Fish". *The "Hopak Attack" causes music to play when used, randomly decided from Bonetrousle (Papyrus' battle theme), the Kazotsky Kick music from Team Fortress 2 and the Punk Jam from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The strikers will be cancelled if Papyrus happens to fight Sans, Alphys, Undyne or Flowey. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by FourthRhyme Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}